Sick Days
by rainbowunicorn43
Summary: Lucy takes on the challenge of caring for a certain pink haired dragon slayer in his state of sickness, in which new feelings are discovered. FLUFFYNESS ASSURED. Rating will go up gradually. NALU.


Sick Days

**Sooooooo…heeiiii my sweetieess~ ^_^ I haven't met you met, and I already love youu~ **

**I won't bore you with anything just yet…**

…**I'LL BORE YOU AT THE END. AND YOU BETTER BE OK WITH IT.**

***Cough***

**Sorry…**

**LET THE STORY BEGINNN~**

"Aa…"

_Sniffle._

The entire Fairy Tail guild dropped into a deadly silence. Even Erza, who was about to take a pleasurable bite out of a piece of her cheesecake, stopped all movement from being made. Every eye was focused on a certain pink haired pyro who sat at his usual place at the bar, holding a small glass that snapped and crackled with small sparks.

"Natsu…" A pair of concern clouded cocoa eyes appeared beside the pink haired man. "You sure you're feeling ok?" She craned her head to the side to catch a glimpse of his face, but he stubbornly turned away.

Happy hovered beside his other side. "Aye, Natsu woke up not feeling well. He's just way too stubborn to admit it." The blue cat prodded the side of Natsu's head, flicking his tail.

"Shut up, H-Hap…" He started to wheeze heavily. He snorted, coughed, jerked, and wiped his nose harshly. "Hap…"

Happy leapt away from Natsu at lighting speed, zooming into Lucy's chest. "Explosive sneezes!"

"_EXPLOSIVE?!" _Lucy yelped.

The guild was thrown into an uproar.

Everybody fled to different corners of the guild. Erza stuck herself to the ceiling using only the fork she earlier used to eat with, Gajeel created a shield of iron with a certain Levy shoved behind him, Wendy was being dragged by a persistent Carla, Jet and Droy clung to one another for dear life, Mira continued to clean the dishes and mugs, and Lucy…Lucy was glued to the spot in pure terror.

"Aa…AACHHOOO!"

"KYYAAAAA!"

A giant plume of fire erupted from Natsu's mouth. Lucy squeaked and stayed firmly attached to that one spot. Happy struggled free and grabbed Lucy by the collar and pulled her upwards, narrowly avoiding being scorched alive by a plume of sneeze-y fire.

Happy placed the blonde back down on the ground. "You're a real scardy cat, Lucy." He sniggered behind one paw. He was swatted to one side by the furious hand of the celestial mage. "Owiiiee…"

Lucy sat down beside the slumped Natsu, and placed a hand on his forehead. She retracted her hand suddenly. "Whoa!" She waved her hand in the air frantically. "That's some temperature for a fire dragon slayer…" She murmured worriedly.

"Lucy," Erza kneeled down beside the pyro with a ferocious gleam in her eye. "I think it'd be best if you took Natsu back to your apartment. It's clear that he is not feeling himself, and staying on his feet will only make him worse."

The blonde flinched. "M-My apartment?"

Erza nodded. "Natsu appears to be at your apartment more than his own home. He would presumably heal faster if we was at a place he sought the most comfort." He gleam returned. "Will that be a problem?"

Lucy, bravely deciding to keep her protests to herself, turned to see her nakama shakily standing and weakly marching towards Gray. "Natsu!" She exclaimed. She reached for her whip and aimed it towards Natsu's waist. She pulled viciously and tightly bound him, dragging him away. "If you started a fight the way you are now, you'd probably end up fighting with a tree that looks like Gray, instead of actually fighting him. Now let's go!"

"G-Got…fire in my-my belly!" Natsu moaned groggily, raising his fists in a victory like manner.

Lucy sighed. "And my fist in your head if you're not careful, pyro."

©±βµΩ

His first initial feeling was a sweeping sense of comfort. The thudding inside his head dulled down to a tiny from time to time pang. The suffocating heat he found himself in had died down to a comfortable temperature. He opened one eye slowly.

"_Lucy's apartment…?" _He wondered to himself distantly. He pushed himself up and sniffed the air. "Fire chicken…" He drawled. He pulled himself up and out of bed, and carefully towards the kitchen where he saw Lucy prance around the kitchen with a wooden spoon in one hand, and a bowl in the other.

He was vaguely mesmerized.

She had a small, genuine smile on her face and a gleam of contentment in her eyes. He noticed, however, there was something else lining her face. _Worry._ He frowned. Why would she be worried…?

"-tsu?"

He blinked. During his small reverie, he failed to notice Lucy had discovered him in his more than obvious hiding place. "Idiot, why're you out of bed? Don't you know sick people should be _resting?_"

The pinket grinned widely. "Aw but Luce, I don't wanna rest!" He turned and leapt from place to place around her apartment, and then stopped suddenly, holding his head with a small groan. A sharp dizziness hit him. "Shit…" He muttered. He felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder. It sent a strange tingle throughout his body.

"You're sick and you need to rest," The firmness in her voice surprised him very slightly. She sounded like a scolding mother. From the corner of his eye, he could see her pointing to her bed. "Rest."

He groaned. "Fine, fine…" He re-wrapped himself tightly in Lucy's bed covers. He sighed. "Bein' sick sucks…"

Lucy placed a tray on his lap and giggled. "If you rest you'll be back to normal in no time," She smiled. "Whatever 'normal' is for you." She stuck out her tongue and pranced away.

"Nice one Luce, cracks all the jokes you can while I'm sick…" He whined. His attention fell to the bowl laid out in front of him. "What the hell is this…?"

"Soup." She answered shortly.

"You sure Happy didn't cough up a hair ball in it when you weren't lookin'…?" He grimaced in disgust. "I ain't eatin' this." He narrowed his eyes. "I know you've got fire chicken in there."

Lucy sighed. "Natsu just eat what I gave you! Trust me; it'll make you feel better!"

Natsu crossed his arms stubbornly.

The blonde face palmed herself. She smiled, then, and sauntered over to him. She picked up the spoon and dunked it in, lifting the spoon back up with a good amount of liquid. She leaned closer to his face, bringing the spoon closer. "Open up, Natsu…"

He narrowed his eyes and clamped his mouth firmly.

Lucy leaned closer. "Open, Natsu…"

Natsu jerked in surprise. His heart doubled the speed, and his palms began to sweat unevenly. His eyes widened at her proximity. _W-Wha…_ He jumped in surprise when a metal object was shoved roughly into his mouth. He glared.

Lucy grinned and twirled away. "See? Not that bad. Now eat up!"

Natsu poked at the soup with a grim facial expression. He looked up slightly. "Thing is Luce, if I'm sick and I eat something I don't like, I could bring it back up…" She gave him a perplexed look. "…all over your bed."

The nasty bowl of liquid was zipped from his lap. He grinned in delight, and brought a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "So," He sung cheerfully. "Ya care more about this bed than me~?"

"Damn right, pyro." Lucy glared and stepped back into the room with her arms crossed. "If you throw up ONE drop of puke on my beautiful bed, I'll kick you _so_ hard even your grandchildren will feel it. Got it?"

Natsu shuddered in fear. "A-Aye sir…"

_**Meanwhile back at the guild…**_

"So, what's up with the fire freak?" Gray asked coolly, twirling a finger in his icy water. "He's been havin' those explosive sneezes for the past three days."

Erza nodded. "He's too stubborn to accept the fact that he's sick in the first place. If he keeps himself in stubborn denial, the worse this so called 'sickness' gets." She sighed. "Hopefully Lucy will be able to help him."

"Or she'll smack some sense into the bastard." Gray smirked. "That I'd love to see."

The redhead quickly punched him in the side of the head.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Mira's sweet voice chimed from behind the bar. "Natsu's in the capable hands on Lucy. He'll be up and running in no time!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Erza smiled. "You're quite right, Mira."

"This is _Natsu_ we're talkin' about here…" Gray groaned from under the bar, nursing a bruised face. "That guy can drive anyone mad. I give it a week before he's kicked out of her apartment for good."

A vicious gleam entered Mira's eyes. "And if Lucy succeeds…?" She asked innocently.

"…I'll admit defeat to Natsu, AND…prank gramps…" Gray shuddered at the possible punishment that the old man could give. "Deal?"

"Sure!" Mira exclaimed with innocent enthusiasm, still with a demonic tint in her clear eyes.

Erza sighed and took a sip of her clear water…

…_I give it a day._

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND!**

**SOOO? What did ya thiiink? 3 PLEASE REVIEW. I GIVE TEA AND BISCUITS!**

**I'm not too sure how many chapters this story will have, nor what rating it'll end up with…**

…**Hmm…I'll keep it at K+ for now  
><strong>

**I love you and see you next chappie!  
><strong>

**Rainbow~ ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
